Victorian Grange in Jordan
by zekesbabe
Summary: HGxLJ pairing. Muggle studies class takes a strange turn when Hermione and Lee are paired as Mistress and servant. Read to find out what happens to this unsuspecting pair!
1. Chapter 1

Granger By Jordan

Lee Jordan and Hermione Granger pairing. Boredom really kicks in after a while! Well tell me what you think. Tell me if it should go on or if I should crawl into the nearest never ending pit and stay there for the rest of my days

Disclaimer;

# Catch a falling Rowling and put it in a dumpster let her name fade away.

Remove her name from everything Harry Potter related and make me the creator #

(Just imagine a hippo in a towel…hey just like the toilet paper advert…and singing into a microphone to a poor person in Argentina and you'll have me!)

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Lee Jordan is my name miss."

"And I am Hermione Granger."

Muggle studies. One of the best subjects I could ever do. Aside from the fact I am a muggle born and also every subject I excel. With the exception of the preposterous subject…if it can even be called that…Divination!

Of all things to do…a theme night. Every Saturday and Sunday each house would take up from where they left off. This time it's a Victorian era. Here I am…Hermione Granger…in a tight corset and it's driving me nuts! I can hardly breathe! Lee Jordan…one of the twin's closest friends…who happened to decide to redo this course again because he got a…ahem…a T. Oh Merlin! Get up Jordan!

Lee Jordan had bowed again as part of his duties. He was told to play a poor servant coming to work at a house that I'm supposed to reside in. Maybe this will get people to understand the poor conditions house elves live in! Maybe this isn't such a bad idea after all.

Another day ended…this'll continue tomorrow. All we had to do today was meet each other and talk it through…staying in character of course. I do wish Lee would behave like a real servant. They didn't even know about magic in those days! Well…not many anyway!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

I know…crap right? I had a good idea last night but I kinda lost it…if I get a few reviews I'll update it and put something WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY better! PROMISE!


	2. sorry for putting two of the same chap!

**Victorian Grange in Jordan**

Thanks for the reviews! I have just realised that idiot me has just put up a repeat of the first chapter in the second chapter…I'll try and get rid of it but you know me! USELESS!

**To:**

_the mystical voice from up above_

Thanks for the review

Doctor of Writing 

Oh Merlin I know it's no good! Thanks for the review and the positive comments! Means so much when people criticise but are nice doing it Nice name by the way. I can see where it comes from!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hermione made it through the week regretting the choice to participate in the Muggle Studies task. It wasn't the most constructive thing in the syllabus! It was Saturday and she sighed as she neared the classroom to receive her daily assignment. She read her card and rolled her eyes. _"While going about your life you find a servant has failed to keep up with their jobs. It's up to you to inform them that any future mistakes will result in them losing their position." _She groaned. Lee Jordan wasn't the best actor but he could really play it up! She could see herself being surrounded by loads of people being booed and hissed at while Jordan sobbed at her feet. Why did he have to hang around Fred and George?

She waited for about half an hour then went into the Great Hall for breakfast. Looking round she took in the other members of her class and their Victorian dress. She marvelled at how even those who weren't muggles could be accurate about some things. Glancing down the Gryffindor table she nearly doubled up. Neville had taken the position of a close friend of hers and was currently dressed in a white shirt with flared sleeves over it was a glittering waistcoat. His trousers were long but had Victorian male stockings over them and the shoes were some of the brightest polished ever known! Looking over towards the far end she raised her eyebrow. Lee Jordan was dressed in the scruffiest clothing known to man…though still dressed the part of a Victorian sweep.

Sitting down next to Harry and Ron she took a great big swig of pumpkin juice, which immediately turned into watered malt whiskey. She spluttered and stared into her goblet. Harry and Ron looked at each other and groaned. Picking up their plates they shuffled away from her. Muttering angrily she shoved her Muggle Studies books back into her bag and stood up. They had separate dormitories while doing this project so she went up the staircase to the only rooms she had access to while this theme thing was in place. She shared with Neville, which wasn't so bad. They had separate rooms and bathrooms and everything else but it was a big step from having an all girls dorm.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Again a crap storyline. I'm trying my hardest to get better! It will pick up…I just have to stop playing agony aunt to all my friends!


	3. Chapter 3

**Victorian Grange in Jordan**

Hermione sighed. It was now or never…maybe if she were lucky he would be on his own. "Please please please!" She muttered desperately fighting her way to the Great Hall. Looking around she spotted her Muggle Studies teacher. Remembering her earlier conversation with him she rolled her eyes slightly.

Flashback

"_Professor?"_

"_Yes, Miss Granger is something the matter?"_

"_No professor. Well. Yes there is something. I…um…my pumpkin juice. This morning it…well…changed."_

"_Changed? How do you mean?"_

"_Well…I was drinking it and suddenly it turned into…um…watered malt whiskey."_

"_You play which role Miss Granger?"_

"_Sorry?"_

"_In our Victorian Stage. What is your role?"_

"_Oh…um…I'm the only daughter of a wealthy land owner."_

"_Yes. You see everything you take for granted will change automatically into what the Victorian era took for granted. As you are that specific character your everyday things will become her everyday things. It's quite simple."_

_**End Flashback**_

She sighed and continued walking. If she were Lee Jordan where would she be? She got her answer soon enough as she heard someone shouting in the far corner. Walking quickly she fought her way past a large crowd that had gathered. Pushing her way to the front she stopped short as she saw Fred and George fighting while Lee was going round taking bets on who would be the winner.

"What is going on here?" She demanded angrily. Everyone who had been watching fell silent as the anger pulsed from the bushy haired teenager. "Well?" She growled. Lee stepped forward.

"Hermione calm down. It's nothing serious. Just a bit of fun…y'know?" He started calmly.

Hermione exploded. "FUN? TWO PEOPLE BEATING THE CRAP OUT OF EACH OTHER AND GETTING MONEY OUT OF IT FUN!"

Lee pulled her to the side. "Hermione! Come on. No one is getting hurt!" He said, in the corner of his eye seeing Fred sit up with a bloody nose and George sporting a black eye. Before she could spot this he turned her. "Anyway…there's nothing happening…" He tried to continue before Hermione glared her death glare. "Lee Jordan. You are a prefect! You had better start living up to your responsibilities or I will personally ensure your prefect advantages are stripped!" She glowered.

Lee winced. "When you take on the role of Rich Victorian you really make sure your tasks are complete!" He said amused. "…and…may I add…you look incredibly hot when you're agitated." He winked and left to help the twins leaving Hermione shocked, dumbfounded and confused.

"Lee Jordan…you are going to regret that!" She mumbled.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**To:**

sn0zb0z 

Thanks for the review! Glad you decided to read something different and glad you liked it! Thanks for saying that and thanks for putting me in your fave authors! Means a lot! Keep reviewing!

**Nehimasgift**

Ok Ok! Calm down lol! Hey I'm kidding…WORSHIP ME! Lol I think I went overboard on the alcohol! It's only fair Lee is the servant. If Hermione was the servant she would be his sex slave for petes sake! I agree…he is overshadowed…why do you think I had the twins beating each other up? TO PUNISH THEMSELVES! I won't quit until its over! Though I may take years to update lol. Thanks for the review keep on viewing and reviewing!

**Quiescent Vengeance**

I know what you mean. Hopefully I made it clear why some things had to be changed for them. It helps Muggle Studies in the history section. It's something I did when I studied the Victorians three years ago. I just kept it in my head and brought it to light now Thanks for the review…keep reviewing


	4. Chapter 4

**Victorian Grange in Jordan**

Later Hermione made her way to the Muggle Studies room, as all participants were required to meet at certain points during the day. Walking into the classroom she glanced round for a friendly face. She sat down next to Neville and was extremely quiet. When Neville attempted three times to speak to her she blanked him and focused her mind on what Lee had said.

Flashback

_Hermione glared her death glare. "Lee Jordan. You are a prefect! You had better start living up to your responsibilities or I will personally ensure your prefect advantages are stripped!" She glowered. _

_Lee winced. "When you take on the role of Rich Victorian you really make sure your tasks are complete!" He said amused. "…and…may I add…you look incredibly hot when you're agitated." He winked and left to help the twins leaving Hermione shocked, dumbfounded and confused._

_**End Flashback**_

"You will be cursed into a thousand pieces if you ever say anything like that again Lee." She mumbled.

Neville, who had turned to speak to a boy, who had just entered the room, turned back. "Did you say something?" He asked politely

Hermione shook her head. "No…sorry Neville. Nothing important…just talking to myself." She smiled, not realising Neville had turned back after she had said 'sorry Neville.'

"Talking to yourself is the first sign of madness don't ya know?" An annoying voice started on the other side of Hermione. Lee smiled and continued. "Answering yourself is the second sign of madness." Hermione gritted her teeth and tried to ignore him but to no avail. "Luckily you haven't made it to the third sign of madness which is…" He didn't get any further as Hermione had her wand raised and a glare to rival Snape's plastered on her face.

Lavender joined them, as she was assigned to be Hermione's 'sister.' "Hermione you can't have wands! The Victorians didn't know wizards existed!" she protested. Hermione nearly doubled up. She stared at Lavender as if seeing her for the first time. Usually it was her who told others about muggle history! Lee stifled a laugh. The look on 'Miss Perfects' face was priceless! If only Fred and George were here!

Neville was trying not to laugh, which didn't help, as he couldn't stop laughing. The small tale passed quickly around the class, courtesy of eavesdroppers. Soon everyone was in uproar. Lee gave up and joined in.

He eventually managed to stop laughing. Prepared to send her an apologetic look he paused. There was an empty seat and Neville with a red mark on the side of his face. Sharply turning his head towards the door he saw a teary faced muggle born flee the room.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

To 

**nehimasgift**

**Glad someone else gets hyped up on chocolate! Thanks for the enthusiasm. I thought it seemed very much like the twins and Lee. I know exactly what you mean about him and Hermione. Personally I'd laugh myself stupid if he did that to her! Especially if it results in what you said! That's actually why I had him annoying her so much until she raised her wand. So what if it takes to the next millennia? Lol. Anyway…thanks for the review. As I said before…keep viewing and reviewing!**


	5. Chapter 5

Victorian Grange in Jordan

**(Lee's P.O.V)**

Ok. A little unfair. Well. Actually hilarious! But still unfair. I felt so awful after that little escapade so I followed her. Through the portrait hole. Ask Harry if he's seen her. No he hasn't. Go to Ron. Ask Ron if he's seen her. No he hasn't. Get bored of asking people. SCREAM TO THE COMMON ROOM IF ANYONE'S SEEN HER! No. They haven't. And now people are looking at me as if I'm weird. I'm not weird! I'm symmetrical! And I'm also bored. Wander out of the portrait hole and go to the library. Hey that's where bookworms live right?

Draco Malfoy, Neville Longbottom, Weasley twins, hey! What are they doing here? Oh well. Figure it out later. Where was I? Oh yes. Longbottom, Patil twins, Hermione Granger, Crabbe and Goyle…damn what were their first names? Oh stuff it! Turn to go…pause and hit myself on the head. Which involves hitting me in my unsuspecting eye. "CRAP!" OH GOSH THIS HURT! NOTHING IN HELL COULD HURT WORSE! STOP STARING AT ME PEOPLE I'M DYING! Yeah, good one Lee. Talk in your head. Everyone are mind readers aren't they?

**(Hermione's P.O.V)**

I was reading up on Victorian punishments, Lord knows why they have this in here, when I heard a scream. I thought it was bloody murder so I whipped round, wand at the ready of course. I sighed and yawned. Stupid Jordan. Punched himself in his eye. Probably for a bet.

I glanced round at the Weasley twins expecting to see them collecting bets. Nothing. They were staring at Lee as if he had lost his marbles. Oh gosh! This meant he was really in pain! What could I do? Leave a fellow Gryffindor…even if they are a…no…calm and collected Hermione. Set a good example! Leave a fellow Gryffindor in pain? I stood up and collected my books quickly as I possibly could then made my way over to him. I had read about painkiller charms but the ones I had tried earlier weren't very successful. I decided that I should treat him muggle style, as it was a waste of Madam Pomfrey's time to deal with a punched eye.

I walked over to the agonised Jordan and lead him out of the library. I took him to the Prefect's bathroom, as I didn't want to cause a scene in the Common Room. I sat him on one of the beach recliners we have and had a quick glance round. There was no one about at them moment. "Come on Lee. Let me look at it." I heard him whimpering like a little baby.

I sighed and took up some water and a cloth, well a towel but it was he closest thing I could find at the moment. "Why can't we go to Madam Pomfrey?" He asked.

"Because it's not important enough. She's there to treat major wounds or sickness." I replied dipping the cloth in warm water and slapping it gently over his eye. "Keep it there and don't move it." I said yawning. Looking over into the pool-sized bath randomly, as you do when you're bored or waiting, I saw something shining at the bottom. I crawled over to the side and peered in. I think I leaned too far because next thing I knew I had fallen in. I had no air and I tried to take a gulp of air, succeeding in taking in water. My head swam and I dipped down.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

OK. Pretty much had writers block. Will be some Victorian role-playing in the next chapter. Please understand people…Lee had to be put in this situation for a reason! And I know there are many who will kill me for making Lee seem like an idiot in this chapter but I'll tell you now…HE SAVES! Won't tell you what he saves yet…yes its Hermione…but he saves something else too…WAIT AND SEE!


	6. Chapter 6

Victorian Grange in Jordan

As she sank to the bottom Hermione said her silent farewells. There was no way she could see of getting out. Her body simply wouldn't respond to what her brain was telling it. She closed her eyes just as a hand enclosed hers. The next thing she knew she was lying on the cold slabs choking airlessly.

She turned onto her stomach to relieve her tired lungs of the remaining water. After a few minutes she flipped onto her back and opened her weary, stinging eyes. The world seemed to spin as her eyes started to adjust. In amidst the spinning, a face appeared. It loomed over her as she tried to reach for it. Alas, her arms were too heavy for her to lift.

The face was saying something. She couldn't make it out…it was too muffled. She felt a rumbling in her lower stomach and quickly turned back over, retching the remaining water out. It seemed to work. It seemed to clear the water blocking her senses. She opened her eyes, unsure of when she had closed them. She could hear, perhaps more accurately than normal, and she could see the face and its defined features. She studied the face for a while before letting her heart sink.

"L…Lav…en…dar?" She stuttered weakly. She glanced around looking for something…or someone…she wasn't sure whom. Lavendar in the meantime was droning on about how worried she had been. Hermione was annoyed. With her temporarily acute hearing, it hurt to listen to Lavendar for long. Suddenly Lavendar went quiet. Hermione glanced up in time for a salt cube to be pushed gently into her mouth and a blanket thrown around her.

She started to protest but stopped herself. She was in Lee Jordan's arms. Lee Jordan's incredibly strong, muscular yet gentle arms. "Wh…what happened?" Hermione asked breathlessly. She noted she was wrapped in the blanket, enveloped in his warm arms. She was cosy and unconsciously found herself drifting off to sleep. The only reason she didn't fall to sleep was the foul tasting salt cube in her mouth, which was slowly drying her mouth out. She spat it out into her hand and shivered.

Lee looked down to her while carrying her. "You fell Milady. Fell into the family swimming pool." He told her kindly in a rough, uneducated voice. Hermione heard him but what he said didn't register. He had taken her up to her room and placed her gently sitting on the bed. "You should be more careful Milady." He smiled and picked up a saucepan from the side of the bed and filled it with hot coals from the fire. Sealing it tightly he put it under her mattress. "Sorry Su isn't here to settle you." He apologised bowing deeply. "I know I shouldn't be the one to settle you at any rate but all the other servants are out."

He turned and brought her nightgown and a screen. He handed her the gown and set the screen around her. Hermione swiftly changed out of her day clothes and put her white, silky gown on. It was a thin billowing material that adjusted itself to her body heat. If she was too cold it would keep the warm in and if she was too hot it would release some of the trapped heat.

She finished up and washed her hands and face in a small hand basin. She cleared her throat. "Lee I am finished." She called, still weakly. Lee nodded and removed the screen. She smiled and slid into bed. "I don't know what I'd do without you Lee." She smiled watching him sort her room out. He looked back at her smiling. Suddenly his eyes darkened. Hermione started. "What is it?" She asked.

He looked down for a second. "Milady I love you…but you know we can't be together. You have that fellow of yourn. He can give you the things you deserve." He bit his lip. "I can't give you even a pound." He stood up and made to leave. He felt a hand on his arm and looked into Hermione's face. "Believe me. You'll be better off with him." He said bitterly. Hermione put her hands around his neck and leant into his chest…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

WHATS GOING ON?

WASN'T SHE AT HOGWARTS?

WHO'S THIS 'FELLOW' OF HERMIONE'S?

WILL THEY EVER HAVE SEX?

FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!

**TO:**

**nehimasgift**

**no point of view in this…very little humour…it wasn't Jordan to the rescue though…it was Lavendar…or was it? There is a twist to this story. And no one will like it! Well they might do…and I love how you picked up on my insanity thing! This was chaos with a bit of romance…a forbidden love…NOTHING LIKE ROMEO AND JULIET!**

**KEEP REVIEWING!**


	7. Chapter 7

Victorian Grange in Jordan 

As Hermione ad Lee parted there was a knock at the door. Lee broke away from her quickly and busied himself tidying the room, just as Draco Malfoy entered the room. "Darling I heard you fell and nearly drowned!" He drawled monotonously. Hermione, who had sat in her bed hurriedly, smoothed down the covers and nodded slowly. Draco didn't appear to notice anything as he was inspecting his left hand and the large sapphire diamond perched on his index finger.

Looking up he spotted Lee Jordan slowly leaving the room. "Servant boy…I require my evening cocoa in my study tonight. Hurry and prepare it." He snapped as Lee hesitated. Lee bowed and fled the room to do as was asked. Draco made his way over to Hermione, all the while muttering about how incompetent the servants were nowadays.

He sat on Hermione's bed and stroked her hand gently. "You poor dear. Once we're married we will make sure there is someone with you at all times. I will not risk losing my inherit…my bride."

Hermione rolled her eyes. She knew full well why he was so desperate to marry her. The wealthy married the wealthy in order to keep their power and financial aspects secure. She also knew that he was not allowed to divorce her until they were at least two years into their marriage…as long as the marriage hadn't been consummated. If it had been consummated…there was no chance to leave. Once he did leave…being the dominant one he would be legally able to take the money she had brought with her and into her new life.

Her mind rested on what he had said about making sure someone was with her at all times. Although he didn't want to marry her for love he did not want to lose her. Again for the reason she had just mentioned but also…because Master Malfoy was a dark possessive soul.

"As you wish…my…love." She just managed to choke out. Draco smiled silkily, kissed her hand briskly and left. Hermione's heart dropped as closed her eyes and allowed sleep to conquer the control of her eyes.

When she next awoke it was still dark. What had awoken her? She sat up and shivered looking around the room. It wasn't cold but she had the feeling someone…or thing…was watching her. Suddenly there was a loud banging next to her, in the direction of her nightstand. She opened her mouth to scream but couldn't. Someone had covered her mouth, not allowing any noise to escape her lips.

"Shh." Came a voice in the pitch-blackness. It was quite funny that the only thing running through her head was that a giant snake had captured her and would soon begin squeezing the life out of her. What she didn't expect was a small candle to be lit and placed neatly on her dresser. The hand was slowly removed from her mouth and the owner swivelled round to sit on her bed facing her.

"Lee?" She questioned disbelievingly. "What are you doing here?" She asked quietly.

"I…it's not right…milady…I…" He didn't get much further.

"What have I told you about calling me milady when there's no one here?" She said, her eyes twinkling mischievously.

Lee looked at her sadly. "I'm sorry mil…Hermione…but…I've just heard…it's terrible…but…" He stuttered miserably. Hermione took his hands in hers. "Hermione…he's going to kill you…take everything you have…then murder you."

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&77**

**WOAH! NEXT CHAPTER…AND I'M STILL HERE! WOOHOO!**

**Ok…so I said you'd find out the answers…well one out of five isn't too bad for me. You know who her mystery fella is! Draco Malfoy! (Please don't ask why pureblood is taking muggle studies class…hey it's my fic! And at least I put a trademark attitude!…and plot to murder…HAHAHAHAHAHAHA)**

**To:**

**anonymous**

Thanks for the review hope you enjoyed it

**Will hater W.I.T.C.H lover**

Thanks for the review hope you enjoyed it

**Anonymous**

Thanks for the review Thanks for the compliment…I think…and thanks again for liking my story!

**nehimasgift**

Thanks for the review YES I'M TRYING TO CONFUSE YOU! CONFUSE YOU TO YOUR BITTER END HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Anyway…back to reality…hums the song back to life back to reality You can kill him…I even gave you a reason to kill him! I'll tell you all about why they "aren't" at Hogwarts and also how Lee is in the girls room.

**sn0zb0z**

Thanks for the review hope you enjoyed it


	8. Chapter 8

Victorian Grange in Jordan

Hermione walked through the halls of Hogwarts in a daze. She tried hard to remember what was going on in the Victorian muggle role-play they were currently undertaking in Muggle Studies. Suddenly she collided with a hard body and fell backwards. "Watch it mudblood!" A drawling voice snarled from above her.

Hermione rolled her eyes and straightened up. "Malfoy you are not meant to be inside on a lovely day!" She replied coolly. A cracking noise brought her attention to Crabbe and Goyle. "What are you three up to?" She asked suspiciously. Malfoy just sneered and sauntered away. She frowned and continued on her way, deciding to ignore the behaviour of the Slytherin swots.

As she entered the second corridor down a figure bustled straight into her. "Sorry Hermione." An apologetic boy said, his face an extraordinary shade of magenta.

"It's all right Neville. What's going on?" She asked noticing a rather large crowd gathering in the middle of the floor. The poor boy started stuttering and protesting that he was just about to get her when suddenly she caught sight of a circular ball. "When did you get a new remembrall?" She asked kindly. To this the flustered child practically ran out of the room leaving a very confused Hermione and an ever-growing crowd in the centre of the corridor.

"Who'll give me five galleons for this seemingly lovely lunchbox full of treats?" A voice shouted from the centre of the group.

Hermione froze and turned sharply on her feet. "Everyone step aside! _I_ am a prefect!" She called storming her way to where Lee and the Weasley twins were situated. She glared as Fred passed out right by her feet after demonstrating a new tweak to their fainting fancies.

Suddenly the corridor fell silent as its occupants dispersed, leaving an unconscious Fred, a pale and bloody George and a green looking Lee alone with a fuming Hermione. "I suggest you reawaken him…I _don't _want to have to repeat myself." She hissed in an icy voice that would happily rival Professor Snape's and possibly win. The emphasis she placed upon 'don't' made Lee roll his eyes as he fished in his pocket for the remedy to the fainting fancies.

George chuckled and waved his wand, all blood vanishing with a simple vanishing charm. "If I didn't know better Hermione I'd say you weren't happy." He said wiping a finger across the bottom of his nose, making sure that the blood was really gone, or at least not still running. Lee bent over Fred and pushed another sweet into his mouth. Moments later a bleary eyed Fred was staggering to his feet.

"I guess you don't like our new tweak?" George said indicating a copy of the sweet his friend had just pushed through Fred's mouth. "One person takes the fainting fancy and passes out right in the boring part of the lesson. A friend offers to take them to the hospital wing, thus getting them both out of class! In a safe place that friend can make the fainter swallow this lovely little thing, living licks, and soon be cured being able to enjoy free time in a normally boring class!" George finished proudly; quoting the catchphrase that had spread throughout the school. "You don't have to wait for the effect to wear off!"

Hermione sighed exasperatedly. "How many times? I'm getting rather tired of telling you not to sell these…things…to the other school children."

"Then give up." Fred, having finally managed to focus his eyes, laughed.

"I can't do that Frederick Weasley!" Hermione hissed icily. "My prefect status forbids me to allow this idiocy that you sell."

Lee put his arm around Hermione, leading her away from the laughing twin. "Fellow Gryffindor be at peace. I'll keep a watch over everything they do! In fact…to apologise…we'll give you a fainting fancy and living lick free." He said forcing it into her hand. As Hermione started to protest he put a finger to her lips, sending a feeling of excitement through her being. "Until tonight anyway." He said pushing her rather suddenly through the corridor door that he had been leading her to. Smiling happily he closed the door and locked it.

"YOU THREE ARE SO ANNOYING!" Hermione yelled banging the door. Chuckling could be heard behind the door. "Oh you wait! You won't get away with that!" She hissed threateningly stalking away, back to the impossible task of trying to remember what their role-play consisted of, her fingers playing with the free skiving snack boxes additions.

I AM SO SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING RECENTLY! Recently being since March…well at least it's here now! And I promise…all will be revealed in the next few chapters! Oh yeah…no more updates for this story unless I get nine 9 NINE reviews! Just so we're clear! TO: Will Hater W.i.t.c.h Lover

Thanks for the review!

sn0zb0z 

Thanks for the review!

nehimasgift

Thanks for the review! Apologies for the long time until I updated…hope you're still reading my story!

flamepoint

Thanks for the review! You'll have to wait and see if the murder is part of the role-play! And as for them being together in the end…again…you'll have to wait and see!

tootsieXpopXdiscovery

Thanks for the review! You'll have to wait and see if her marrying is real! I wish everyone would remember that there were Witches and Wizards at that time…and there was a Dark Lord around as well!

padfoots-lady-16

Thanks for the review!


	9. Chapter 9

Victorian Grange in Jordan

Hermione stared at Lee in disbelief, no. Not disbelief, she knew what Draco was capable of but to hear it from someone else's mouth. "How do you know this Lee?" She asked in fear, if Malfoy was already aware that she'd been told, that a servant knew of his plan…Lee would be dead before dawn and she taken away from her home to elope. Master Malfoy was very gentlemanly, very charming…yet very two-faced.

Lee bowed his head. "Word has passed from his personal servants. It was a passing conversation, one I was privy to mil…Hermione." He says ashamedly. It was not within a servants right to betray the households' secrets however this was one he couldn't allow to stay quiet. It was considered taboo for a servant to love his superiors but that was what he was, taboo. He had fallen for his lady-mistress as well as being something most in this day and age feared and condemned.

"We must tell my mother and father!" She exclaimed getting up, only to be pulled down as screams echoed throughout the house. "Forgive me lady. I could do nothing." As thundering footsteps were heard on the landing Lee drew back and busied himself in the task of reheating the coals in the coal pan.

"HERMIONE THEY'RE DEAD!" Neville all but ran into the room. "Murder! Murder!" he cried hysterically. "I couldn't do anything…I didn't even know! I walked in…they were dead!" Hermione stood up and took Neville's hand, slapping his gently but firmly across the face.

"Get hold of yourself. Who's dead?" She asked fearfully.

"Lord and Lady Granger." Neville sobbed, collapsing on the bed and clutching the clothing.

"Mother? Father?" Hermione paled and would have collapsed had it not been for Lee's quick reaction, placing a chair behind her to collapse into.

Lee bowed before her and kept his head down. Hermione's gaze was sharp as she studied him. "You knew!" Her tone was cold and Lee visibly flinched. "Did you kill them?" She demanded to know, all reason gone from her mind.

"Milady I would ne'er!" Lee gasped in shock. "Milady I do beg forgiveness…I knew his Lord and Ladyship were to be murdered this night but…I was naught in this plan! You must believe me."

Her mind was run wild. Her best friend and most trusted above any had known the plot to kill her parents but had done nothing…did that mean he knew _who_ had killed them? She opened her mouth to ask but no sound came out. Too shocked and hurt to think he'd betrayed her…after she'd trusted him…what was going on? Why was the world so mixed up?!

**I never did get the nine reviews I requested but…oh well you win some and I lose them. Thank you though to my six reviewers who told me I had to update…I mean how long has it been since I last updated? A year? I can't remember either way.**

**TO:**

**sn0zb0z, tootsieXpopXdiscovery, galleena, nehimasgift, vampgirl725, LadyCrazyMonkeyPants**

Thanks for the reviews guys!! You're the best! Spesh you LadyCrazyMonkeyPants! I promise I'll try and update this a bit earlier than last time!


End file.
